Yuwaku Nation D
Yuwaku Nation D '(誘惑ネイションD; ''Temptation Nation D) is a 4 member Japanese Idol girl group managed by Stardust Promotion in Osaka. Yuwaku Nation D was formed on April 5,2013. History 2013 In January,Stardust Promotion announced that they were starting an "Osaka Project",in which they would hold auditions in Osaka for a new girl group under the Stardust Promotion 3-B Junior groups. April 5,at a Momoiro Clover Z event, the debut of Yuwaku Nation D was announced,along with it's members: Aisaka Kyo,Funaki Yuri,Yamamoto Shiori & Genji Mairi. From April 18 to May 1, Yuwaku Nation D held several performances and events in the streets of Osaka. June 18,Yuwaku Nation D announced their major debut single, Ai de Watashi o Shawa ga. It sold a total of 52,383 copies,reaching #1 on the Oricon charts. August 25,Kansai Ongaku presented a challenge to them. If they were able to sell out a performance at the Osaka venue,the Osaka Onna no Park Stadium (with a capacity of 16,025),they would have their first major concert at the Nippon Budokan. September 1 (the day of the Osaka Onna no Park Stadium performance), Yuwaku Nation D was able to sell out the concert (in two minutes). The girls were told about the achievement,and were rewarded with a Budokan concert on December 21. October 12,Aisaka announced Yuwaku Nation D's first variety show, Yuwaku to Kansai Tamago (誘惑と関西卵). The show first aired November 1. Members *Aisaka Kyo (逢坂京; '''Orange) Leader *Funaki Yuri (船木友里; Yellow) *Yamamoto Shiori (山本詩織; Green) *Genji Mairi (源氏参り; Red) Discography Major Singles #2013.07.14 Ai de Watashi o Shawa ga ("Please Shower me with Love"/愛で私をシャワーが。) {Lyrics } #2013.09.14 Watashi no furusato Kara no Friend ("The Friend from my Hometown"/私の故郷からの友人) #2013.12.14 Aru Kanaide Kudasai ("Please don't Walk Away"/してくださいは徒歩はありません) #2014.05.09 Sky&Sound (スカイ＆サウンド) #2014.08.07 Osaka Biyou ("Osaka Beauty"/大阪美容) #2015.02.12 Dancing Dilemma (ダンスジレンマ) Singles Sold at Concerts #2013.09.01 Aku Maiden ("Evil Maiden"/悪メイデン) #2013.09.18 Give me Jinsei ("Give me Life"/私の人生を与える) #2013.12.21 Love Overdose (ラブオーバードーズ) #2014.02.13 Anata Igai no Dare mo Inai ("Nobody Except for you"/あなた以外の誰もいない) #2014.07.08 Precious (プレシャス) #2015.01.01Watashi wo Kae ("The Changed Me"/私を変え) Albums Mini Albums #2013.12.21 Eyes to Eyes Studio Albums #2014.09.24 Temptation Sensation (テンプテーションセンセーション) Filmography Variety Show *2013.11.01-present Yuwaku to Kansai Tamago (誘惑と関西卵) - Fridays 18:00 - 18:30 Radio Show *2013.06.17-present Anata no Temptation Night (アナタない誘惑の夜) DVD *2013.06.17 Yuwaku Nation D no Hatsu DVD: Introduction *2013.08.12 Yuwaku Nation D no DVD: Dance to Chance! *2013.09.01 Yuwaku Nation D at the Osaka Onna no Park Stadium: THE BET! Photobooks *2013.06.19 TEMPTATION NATION *2014.01.12 Minna no Temptation Night Concerts Solo #2013.09.01 Yuwaku Nation D at the Osaka Onna no Park Stadium: THE BET! (大阪女のパークスタジアムで誘惑国家D：BET！) #2013.12.21 Yuwaku Nation D at the Nippon Budokan: Idol Shihai (日本武道館で誘惑国家D：アイドル支配) #2014.02.13-02.19 Yuwaku Nation D Osaka Premier: Kansai Girls (誘惑国家D大阪プレミア：関西ガールズ) #2014.05.06-05.20 Yuwaku Nation D: Sensational Ai (誘惑国家D：センセーショナルラブ) #2015.01.01-01.29 Yuwaku Nation D: New Year 2015 Tour (誘惑国家D：新年2015ツアー) Participated In #2013.09 Osaka Music Festival 2013 #2013.12 unBORDE Xmas PARTY 2013 #2014.01 Ore no Fujii #2014.08 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 #2014.09 IDOL MASHUP 2014 Trivia *Yuwaku Nation D has the highest selling debut single in all of Stardust Promotion. *Yuwaku Nation D calls themselves and their fans "Yuwakans" (ゆうわかんの). *The group's goal is to become well-known worldwide. *They consider their rivals to be their sister group Takoyaki Rainbow. Category:Stardust Promotion Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Yuwaku Nation D Category:Yuwaku Nation D Members Category:Yuwaku Nation D Singles Category:Yuwaku Nation D Albums Category:Yuwaku Nation D DVDs